The conventional cylindrical belt conveyor has an upper and a lower truss structured frame equipped with nearly ring-shaped rollers installed polygonally at intervals in between to guide a cylindrical belt along, which is unfolded flat at the head and tail sections of the belt conveyor for loading and unloading materials.